Financial services entities often offer various types of accounts to their customers. For example, checking, savings, investment and other accounts are often offered. Also, variations of such offered. Also, variations of such accounts may be offered by a financial services entity. For example, checking accounts may be offered that are interest bearing or non-interest bearing, include or exclude certain fees (e.g., fees for check usage, ATM usage, etc.), have varying interest rate structures, etc. In order for a customer to take advantage of multiple accounts, the customer has to open each account and manage each account, either online, at automated teller machines (ATMs), in person, etc., separately. Thus, for example, when the customer wants to transfer funds between accounts using an online banking interface, the customer has to select accounts as the source and destination accounts for the transferred funds in order to initiate the transfer. Also, when a customer establishes multiple accounts, decisions have to be made as to which account, for example, should provide overdraft protection and whether there should be secondary overdraft protection from a third account.
Thus, there is a need for multiple financial accounts that are seamlessly linked and appear as a unitary or near unitary account to the customer of a financial services entity.